Canción a medianoche
by Axo.Natsuwa
Summary: Shigaraki logra sobrevivir a una sesión más en el laboratorio. Cuando es hora de dormir, un sonido guía sus pasos. No muy lejos de allí, Dabi también sigue despierto. AVISO: Posibles spoilers del manga.


Debía admitir que, en cierto grado, no le había creído totalmente a Ujiko cuando dijo que las siguientes semanas serían un infierno. Hasta que puedas conseguir aquello que All For One no obtuvo; esas eran las únicas palabras que lo mantenían consciente durante las extensas horas de tortura y le impedían colapsar.

Cuando los tubos y las agujas dejaron de atravesar su cuerpo, eran casi las dos de la mañana. El bostezo sonoro de Ujiko le indicó que era todo por esa jornada y que tendría algunas horas para dormir y recuperar fuerzas. El doctor había sido una persona peculiar desde que lo recordaba; después de cada sesión, atendía minuciosamente cada perforación en su cuerpo hasta dejarlo convertido en una disque momia de vendas y parches, pero no le prestaba ni un poco de atención al dolor que llegaba a causarle y hasta podía jurar que lo disfrutaba. Después de las atenciones pertinentes, Ujiko se despedía y desaparecía, dejándolo a su suerte. A veces, Tomura acababa tan exhausto que se dormía en esa misma camilla similar a una de hospital, ajeno a las manchas de sangre y al mundo. Otras veces, lograba levantarse y caminar hasta la sala de recuperación, se dejaba caer en una cama cualquiera y quedaba inconsciente encima de las sábanas hasta la siguiente jornada.

Y también había otros días, como ese, cuando se sentía especialmente masacrado y necesitaba un espacio propio y seguro para dormir con mayor profundidad.

Aunque ya llevaban varias semanas viviendo en Deika, todavía no podía acostumbrarse a las estúpidas dimensiones del edificio, en parte porque había pasado casi de inmediato a someterse a las sesiones con el médico y siempre acababan de madrugada, por lo que las inmediaciones seguían siendo un gran misterio para él. Caminar de noche en un lugar desconocido era un fastidio, mucho más cuando estaba descalzo, adolorido y cansado. Debido a la hora, no se veía a ningún alma en aquel edificio que les habían habilitado, nadie que le dijera cómo llegar a su propia habitación.

Estaba reconsiderando el desintegrar también ese edificio cuando un sonido muy particular capturó su atención. No era el viento golpeando las ventanas ni un ruido aleatorio; parecía reptar por las pareces hasta donde se encontraba él, invitándolo a acercarse, a husmear. Agudizó el oído hasta que comprendió que cada tintineo se iba sumando a una tonada suave que se detenía de golpe, volvía a comenzar y lograba añadir un par de notas más, así una y otra vez. Decidió hacerle caso al llamado y por fin su deambular perdido encontró un destino; si acaso había alguien despierto en la construcción, podría hacerlo hablar.

Claro que no había esperado encontrarse con Dabi, ni mucho menos que fuera Dabi el que estuviese tocando la curiosa melodía en un polvoriento y maltratado piano de cola.

Había tardado unos segundos en notar que se trataba de un salón de eventos, pues de este lado de la puerta la única luz encendida era una pequeña vela sobre el piano que el azabache hacía resonar. Si la interrupción de Shigaraki fue evidente, el muchacho de ojos turquesas no pareció notarlo, cosa que logró irritar al líder de la organización. Todavía descalzo, con punzadas en todo el cuerpo y exhausto, avanzó hasta quedar a un lado de él y observó con cierto desprecio el instrumento.

— Sobreviviste.

Le dijo el villano de llamas azules, a lo que Shigaraki emitió un gruñido y se sentó en el mismo banquillo, pero en dirección opuesta. Su cuerpo agradeció de inmediato el descanso y le permitió relajarse un poco, haciendo pesar sus párpados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Estamos lejos del laboratorio.

— El maldito ruido no me dejaba dormir; vine a matar al responsable.

— Entiendo, no sabes cómo llegar a tu habitación.

— Cállate.

Dabi rodó los ojos y negó, pero efectivamente no dijo nada más, mientras sus dedos seguían bailando en las teclas y la tonada iba agregando kilos sobre los párpados del más joven. Un minuto de silencio fue todo lo que soportó, tenía que hablar o se quedaría dormido ahí sentado.

— Nunca dijiste que sabías tocar el piano.

Lanzó el comentario con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta sarcástica que lo hiciera enojar y le permitiera estar más despierto, pero el silencio se extendió y, al girar a ver a Dabi, notó que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

— Tampoco sabía… lo recordé.— Susurró por fin, seguido de un suspiro algo nostálgico.— Escuché que este hotel estuvo abandonado durante años, así que he estado averiguando si había algo de valor, como en los viejos tiempos.

— Y encontraste un piano.

— Mmh.

Con que el sitio en el que habían estado morando era un viejo hotel, vaya. Shigaraki se aseguró de al menos intentar recordarlo.

El silencio volvió a rondar entre ambos, más agradable esta vez, y fue suficiente para que Tomura comenzara a cabecear aun en contra de su voluntad debido a la melancólica tonada. Así fue al menos hasta que un golpecito en el hombro lo distrajo; era Dabi, ofreciéndole el suyo sin dejar de tocar el piano. En otras circunstancias lo habría rechazado, habría hecho una remarca desagradable o se habría burlado, pero estaba tan jodidamente harto que no tenía energía para eso. En cambio, se dejó caer lentamente hacia un lado, hasta que logró apoyar la cabeza en aquel huesudo hombro cubierto por cuero negro. El villano más alto pareció ignorar el gesto, pero definitivamente comenzó a moverse menos cuando percibió el peso y la frondosa melena celeste apareció por el rabillo de su ojo.

— ¿Fue muy doloroso?

— Mmh.

— ¿Estás agotado?

— Mmh.

— Deberías ir a dormir; dejaré de tocar para no molestarte.

— El estúpido piano no tiene la culpa de nada; no sé cómo llegar a mi habitación.

— ¿Podrás llegar si te doy indicaciones?

— Mmh.

— Tomura.

— ¿Mmh?

— Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte despierto.

En eso último tenía razón; Shigaraki había comenzado a desvanecerse contra el costado del otro villano y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Dabi quiso reír y burlarse, pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca y sus dedos finalmente se detuvieron en las pesadas teclas.

Volvió a suspirar, como si la sola existencia del ser humano lo cansara. Giró sin levantarse del banquillo y Tomura hizo apenas esfuerzo por cooperar enterrando la frente en el cuello del azabache mientras este pasaba una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y lo sostenía por la espalda con el otro brazo. El villano de ojos azules contó hasta tres para darse impulso y levantarse cargando a Shigaraki. Pudo sentir que los músculos se tensaban de dolor bajo las incontables vendas que lo cubrían hasta desaparecer bajo la ropa; Dabi chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada. A paso firme y sigiloso dejó la sala de eventos del hotel.

La "habitación" de Tomura era realmente el mismísimo pent-house del edificio, por lo que fue un verdadero fastidio cargarlo todo el camino desde el subterráneo. Al menos, Redestro había habilitado los servicios básicos y el ascensor hizo parte del trabajo. Las puertas se abrieron con un tintineo y, tenía que admitirlo, aquel sitio era espectacular, digno del nuevo líder del ejército de liberación. Llevó al muchacho durmiente hasta su habitación, abrió la ropa de cama, lo dejó acostado y lo tapó sin mucha ceremonia, aunque a sabiendas de que esa noche estaba más fría de lo habitual. Cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse, la voz casi ausente de Shigaraki lo alcanzó.

— ¿Qué canción era la que estabas tocando?

Dabi se quedó de pie y en silencio, considerando seriamente si valía la pena contestar, si el villano de ojos rojos siquiera recordaría la conversación a la mañana siguiente, en medio de alaridos de sufrimiento y delirios de poder.

Giró sobre sus talones, buscando la mirada ajena antes de hablar.

— No estoy seguro, la tengo grabada en la cabeza y a veces la recuerdo.— Susurra y se mira las manos.— Cuando vi el piano, solo sentí que sabía cómo tocar esa canción.

Shigaraki estuvo en silencio unos momentos, pero antes de que Dabi se convenciera de salir, volvió a hablar.

— Tocas bien el piano.

— No te burles.

— No lo hago, tienes talento. Ese piano estaba en malas condiciones; cuando tocaste no lo parecía.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú que el piano estaba en malas condiciones?

— Lo recordé. Hace poco. En casa había un piano.

Contestó entre pausas, como evaluando lo que diría a continuación. La curiosidad hizo al azabache regresar por completo y sentarse en la orilla de la cama para continuar la charla.

— ¿También tocabas el piano?

— Mi abuela y mi madre lo hacían. Yo no podía, la comezón me desconcentraba demasiado.

— Imaginar al pequeño tú me provoca ternura.— Dabi no pudo reprimir una risita cargada de malicia.

— Cállate, me das asco.— Le siseó el de cabello celeste, pero sin mirarlo, pues seguía concentrado en la nada y en sus recuerdos.— El punto es… estaba pensando, creo que ellas conocían también esa canción. Es una canción para niños. ¿Tu madre tocaba el piano?

— Ni siquiera recuerdo a mi madre, Tomura.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre los dos. Hace unas semanas, ambos eran iguales, sin pasado, recuerdos ni familia. De repente se habían descubierto siendo grandes, de un día para otro, y habían tomado decisiones a partir de entonces. Esas decisiones habían logrado que Shigaraki recuperara su pasado, pero Dabi seguía sin tener el propio, el que probablemente escondía el origen de todas sus quemaduras.

— ¿Has cambiado?

Fue turno del azabache de reavivar la conversación. Su contraparte de ojos carmesí se enterró un poco más en la cama mientras reflexionaba.

— Creo que… no. En el fondo sigo siendo igual, pero ahora tengo más poder que antes.

— ¿Vas a seguir siendo igual cuando obtengas todo el poder que buscas?

La pregunta quedó rondando en el aire y, esta vez, Shigaraki no pudo contener la intriga, levantó la cabeza para ver de mejor manera al de ojos color océano.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Olvídalo. No es nada, Quédate dormido, tu cara llena de parches asusta.—

Zanjó Dabi, arrepintiéndose en el último momento. Se estiró hacia el de cabellos más claros y hundió una mano en la melena para poder acariciar la piel de su nuca en forma lenta y profunda, callando los reclamos antes de que comenzaran.

— Hablaremos de… esto… más tarde.—

Refunfuñó el líder del ejército de liberación, ya sin fuerzas para resistir el devastador cansancio y las caricias tibias. Se quedó dormido en cuestión de minutos, en los que Dabi solo se dedicó a observar.

Después, lo arropó bien y se marchó.

De camino a su propia habitación, tuvo que apretarse el pecho para contener una punzada y luego observó su mano. Encendió una llama azul, como si con eso pudiera quemar de algún modo lo que se revolvía en su interior.

Shigaraki había cambiado, en eso estaban de acuerdo todos los miembros de la liga original. Si el propio Tomura no lo percibía de ese modo con todo lo que había ocurrido, Dabi no quería imaginar cómo sería una vez que llegara al final de ese tratamiento del infierno. Pues a pesar de que una parte de él lo veía como un líder imponente que podría materializar todas sus ambiciones si lograba sobrevivir… la otra parte, esa que se había enamorado perdidamente de sus ademanes infantiles, de sus rabietas y sus ojos vivos de emociones, sufría y quería arrancarse de su cuerpo a través de su pecho cada vez que era testigo de otro cambio. De cómo maduraba, cómo se fortalecía y cómo se alejaba. De cómo sus ojos se iban apagando. El Tomura que tenía pesadillas y lo abrazaba en la noche ya había desaparecido, el que respondía a sus pesadeces con unas peores solo para asegurarle que no eran ciertas cuando le besaba el cuello estaba a punto de perderse también.

Su Shigaraki Tomura estaba cambiando y, si no cambiaba él pronto, desaparecerían los dos. Uno, por agonía; el otro, por poder.

La melodía del piano lo acompañó hasta su habitación, lo observó quitarse la ropa y se acostó con él entre las sábanas, arrullándolo con suaves notas hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Ah! vous dirai-je, maman,

Ce qui cause mon tourment?

Depuis que j'ai vu Silvandre

Me regarder d'un air tendre

Mon cœur dit à chaque instant

Peut-on vivre sans amant?

**°°o°o°o°o°o°o°°**

**°o°o°-FIN-°o°o°**

**°°o°o°o°o°o°o°°**

Notas adicionales: Estaba a medio camino con este fanfic cuando decidí buscar alguna canción de piano, así fue como di con "Estrellita dónde estás" y descubrí la historia interesante detrás de esa canción. Los hispanohablantes la conocemos como música infantil, pero una de las versiones originales incluye la estrofa final de este fanfic. Según Wikipedia, en español vendría siendo:

¡Ah! ¿Se lo diría, mamá,

lo que causa mi tormento?

Desde que vi a Silvandre,

mirarme con aire tierno;

mi corazón dice continuamente

¿Se puede vivir sin un amante?

Y pues me gustó ese doble significado, en que Dabi y Shigaraki conocían la canción infantil y la versión original representa parte de la angustia de Dabi en el presente.


End file.
